Musictalia
by Hetalia.Power
Summary: Yep. There's a million of them out there- Hetalia songfics. But not a collection of them quite like this! Will be ongoing for a bit. Read & review please, just be kind. Flames will be ignored/removed/blocked/doused with water.
1. Independent Life

**A/N**: Heya! hetaliaPower here! (I know that's not the exact format of my username... just wait, you might get it.)  
>So this is going to be the first song in a series of Hetalia songfics I've decided to do. Man, I sound all bubbley in this author's note... what is this I don't even.<br>This isn't actually the first I did ^^; I jsut did it today and decided it was good so I wanted to post it first. Just stay tuned to see the rest of them!

hP [9:10]: Just keep in mind, some of them are historical, some of them are based off of the characters themselves. This one is historical.  
>tG [9:12]: dude<br>tG [9:12]: what  
>tG [9:13]: why is this in your author's note<br>tG [9:13]: jegus, do an authors note like a normal person. this isn't even our series  
>tG [9:13]: seriously. why<br>-[9:14] hP changed their mood to _Rancorous_-  
>tG [9:15]: classy<br>tG [9:15]: real classy there  
>-turntechGodhead stopped pestering hetaliaPower at 9:15 pm-<p>

...Oh god I hope someone got that XD I'm gonna feel like an idiot if no-one did.  
>I think I might start doing my author's notes like that now though. Since I probably won't post very many HS fics. Maybe a few.<p>

ANYWHO. I'd best stop distracting you with my weirdness! Onwards, my fair readers! *shot for stupidity. By Dave.*

* * *

><p>Independent Life (Semi Charmed Life, England vers.)<p>

I'm packed and I'm ready,  
>He's living, he's golden, but apart from me<br>He's far apart from me  
>Liberation, his own motivation<p>

He comes 'round but not too long with me  
>I try to make him smile like a drug for you<br>He does what he wants to do, Coming over him  
>Keep on smiling what we go through<br>One stop to the words that divide you

And I speak to you like the colors to the birds  
>Fight another man like a rebel with a curse<br>Come on like the enemy takes the stage  
>We give them the war we fight, and he said:<p>

"I want something else  
>And start living through an<br>Independent Life"

The sky was dark as you froze  
>Taking sips of it through his nose<br>I wish we could go back there, someplace back there  
>Smiling in the pictures I would paint<br>But maybe liberty will lift you up until you break

It won't stop, I won't calm down  
>I keep my step with the tick-tock rhythm of a clock<br>And then I shot again, took the hit that I was given  
>Then I shot again, and I shot again<p>

Said how do I get back there  
>To the place where I came here beside here<br>How do I get myself back from the place  
>Where you said:<p>

"I want something else  
>To get me through an<br>Independent kind of life, baby, baby"

You want something else  
>Not listening when you say<br>Goodbye

I believe in the sand beneath my toes  
>Your shores give me a feeling, and earthy feeling<br>I believe in the faith that grows  
>And last four men about to cry<br>In the end, when we're about to die  
>But that would be alright, alright<p>

And when the ships came in  
>We told we were falling<br>The yankees ripped apart our armies  
>We tripped on the urge just to feel alive<p>

But now I'm struggling to survive  
>Those days you were wearing the velvet jacket<br>I'm loosing you, I must confess  
>Your malitia's fight, it passed the test<p>

Slip around the our army's men,  
>Down on the battlefield one<br>And you have me and we are broken  
>Still, do you wish you pulled the trigger, just a little now?<p>

Feel myself breaking down to the ground  
>I'm scared, I'm not coming down, no, no<br>And I won't run for my life  
>Even with your jaws locked in a smile<br>Because nothing, nothing's right

"And I want something else  
>To get me through this life, baby, baby"<p>

You want something else  
>I'm not listening when you say<br>Goodbye

The sky was dark as you froze  
>Taking sips of it through his nose<br>I wish we could go back there, someplace back there  
>In the place we used to start<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:

hP [9:18]: Well! Was that fun? I hope you liked that one. I think it was my best one so far. Most accurate, anyways.  
>hP [9:23]: ...Dave. Say something to the nice readers.<br>tG [9:24]: oh  
>tG [9:24]: uh<br>tG [9:24]: well I just read it and  
>tG [9:24]: it was fine. good distraction<br>hP [9:25]: Dave...  
>hP [9:26]: Distraction from <em>what<em>?  
>tG [9:26]: jegus<br>tG [9:26]: the puppets. the damn puppets  
>hP [9:26]: Dave.<br>hP [9:27]: Really?  
>tG [9:28]: yeah<br>-hetaliaPower stopped pestering turntechGodhead at 9:29 pm-

Haha seriously. Tell me if you like the author's note format. If it really bothers you or anything I'll just keep my obsession to myself... OTL  
>Any flames towards Homestuck (or flames in general) will be used to burn the trolls. And not the good ones.<br>The ones that Charlie Sheen doesn't like.  
>Winning. *shot again by Dave*<p>

Please review though. I eat them fo' breakfast :D You wouldn't want me to go hungry. I kill things when I'm hungry.


	2. Wake Me Up When December Ends

**A/N**:

-hetaliaPower began pestering tentacleTherapist at 8:06 pm-  
>hP: And so here's the next songfic! This one is entirely historical, though one line references the fact that Canada is constantly forgotten in the series.<br>tT: Is it so common for such fanbases to include references, whether it's from the series itself or not?  
>tT: It is my honest opinion that external fanbase references are quite annoying, unless it is included within a fanfiction.<br>hP: ...I see...  
>hP: Was that relevant...?<br>tT: No, but it was a good point, was it not?  
>hP: ...Sure...<br>hP: Well, anyways, shout-out to my first reviewer, bittersweet-endings-2214. I don't know if you like Homestuck or not, but thank you for supporting this interesting choice of author's notes!  
>hP: And onward with the fic!<br>-hetaliaPower stopped pestering tentacleTherapist at 8:12 pm-

* * *

><p>Wake Me Up When December Ends (Wake Me Up When September Ends, Canada vers.)<p>

Fall again has come and passed  
>The sun above can never last<br>Wake me up when December ends

Like my brother's come to pass  
>Forty years has gone so fast<br>Wake me up when December ends

Here comes the snow again  
>Falling from the stars<br>Drenched in my pain again  
>Becoming who we are<p>

As my memory rests  
>But never really forgets<br>Wake me up when December ends

Fall again has come and passed  
>The sun above can never last<br>Wake me up when December ends

Ring out the bells again  
>Like we did when freedom began<br>Wake me up when December ends

Here comes the rain again  
>Falling from the stars<br>Drenched in my pain again  
>Becoming who we are<p>

As their memory rests  
>Forgetting everything I've lost<br>Wake me up when December ends

Fall again has come and passed  
>The sun above can never last<br>Wake me up when December ends

Like my brother's come to pass  
>These hundred years have gone so fast<br>Wake me up when September ends

* * *

><p>-tentacleTherapist began pestering hetaliaPower at 8:16 pm-<br>tT: I have just finished reading through the second fic. I must say, it's quite touching.  
>tT: It pulls at my heartstrings.<br>hP: Are you just saying that to be ironic?  
>tT: In part.<br>hP: 'Kay...  
>hP: Again, please review for me! I eat them for breakfast, and if I go hungry, people die!<br>tT: It's true. I would suggest supporting her need for food. If she goes without breakfast, she may become dangerous or unproductive. It's a scary sight.  
>tT: ...What do I tell Dave about hugging his brother?<br>hP: Tell him to hug him! :D  
>tT: Well. That was absolutely no help at all.<br>hP: Aw.  
>-tentacleTherapist stopepd pestering hetaliaPower at 8:19 pm-<p>

Alright, I really hope this doesn't bother anyone XD Because I'm going to continue to do it.  
>And, if anyone here reads Homestuck, can somebody please tell me when we find out that Dave and Rose are siblings? Because I've seen no evidence of it so far and they were my OTP until somebody told me they were siblings. Can someone shed some light on this? It's not on google...<p> 


End file.
